Forum:To work on this
Look, the title of To work on this really doesn't do this page justice, this is an argument that we (in America) should have the other 6 games of the Fire Emblem series there is so much not answered in some of the games, plus a lot of us have beaten all of them and are bored, also Nentendo would be getting a lot of money if they released the games in America... so i figure that if we can get a lot of the Fire Emblem fans to complain to Nentendo, they would get the games in America... it could work #No, that woudn't work #N'i'''ntendo In Summary, this isn't Star Trek, letter writing campaigns won't work. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) guess what, 1 man can change a lot so think about what like 5,000 or more Fire Emblem players some of which can negotiate pretty well or have power can change things :There was a petition for FE6 to be released in English a long time ago. It didn't work. Also, Nintendo getting more money by doing this is always brought up by fans, but do they actually have any idea if it's true? It could as well be the opposite- are there enough fans to buy the re-released games to outset the cost of remaking/distributing and translating the games? At least Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon seems to be Nintendo's experiment to see if enough people are interested in remakes. A better idea is '''probably' to advertise Shadow Dragon to as much people as possible so Nintendo get the hint. Aveyn Knight 18:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) that would probably true, but the likely hood of that working is unlikley, if i email all of my friend's on my contacts to buy the game, how will it they know i did it plus, it clearly works, they have 5 games here anyway and not just one so besides, if we get the other games here, someone buys 1 of the games, and fines that it is awesome (which they all are)then they will tell their friends about it and buy the other games and so on and so on... --Uuasdo Fire Emblem fan No matter what you think, we're not going to be able to talk nintendo into remakes, what matters is sales and there isn't much we can do to affect that, other than buying the games, which as an FE site its likely we all have. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) oh you never know... and besides, it doesn't even have to be remakes.. it can be the same one... just translated No it does have to be a remake, if they just translate it, only the hardcore fans will buy it, meaning they will lose money and the games will recieve a lot of criticism and new people may buy the game, then think the entire series is like that (outdated graphics and such) which both mean any new games in the series will have really low sales and nintendo will have to shut down. P.S for all we know they could be remaking (or planning to) one of the series right now, but nintendo will be smart and release it remake, new game, remake, new game. So that people who don't want remakes will still continue to buy FE games. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:17, 22 June 2009 (UTC) good point, i can't think of anything to come back with...